starcraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Erika Hamilton
"James Kerrigan was unwittingly infested by the Queen of Blades three years ago on the Amerigo. The suit has already integrated his Zerg DNA - he can unleash its full power, Dr. Wilson. Do you think he would want that infestation reversed now, really?... You haven't known the man for as long as I have now. He lost his sister to the Zerg; infested - TRANSFORMED into the Queen of Blades! Then you know what happens next. There he went, going straight through the downward spiral; seemingly falling endlessly before someone can catch him." - Erika Hamilton arguing with Jordan Wilson. Dr. Erika Jane Hamilton is an Android (modeled after the Adjuncts) bio-engineer, Zerg geneticist, and the personal assistant of James Kerrigan. She is also the main creator of the Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit. She lost her original Terran body to terminal cancer before the start of the highly classified Crysis Project that spawned the Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit which, as of 2500, is still the most technologically sophisticated piece of Ghost hardware in human possession. Background Erika Hamilton was born on Korhal IV in 2428 to a politically-active, middle-class family. Her father was an officer in the Terran Confederacy while her mother worked as a physician at a local hospital. Her father knew Arcturus Mengsk; the son of Senator Angus Mengsk, which brought the family closer to the latter. After Angus was assassinated by a group of four Ghost agents, the Hamilton family was being targeted by anti-Confederacy mobs, forcing them to flee to another planet, which took them to Umoja, where they managed to find a safe place to live. By 2453, Erika Hamilton earned her masters and Ph.D in Biology and chemistry. She landed a position in the Terran Confederacy, and shortly after, she was placed into the Xenomorph research project. Just as she was placed on the team, her parents were killed by the same xenomorphs she was growing accustomed to, causing her to grow animosity towards them, but found that she can use whatever materials she can extract from the specimens for the project. This brought her some comfort, being able to extract the xenomorphs' tissue and DNA material to then use against the xenomorphs themselves. She was rescued from Orna III in 2499 when a trio composed of two ghost agents and a former Marshall (James and Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor) raided the science facility, and while they were rescuing the scientists, she and Sarah Kerrigan stole one of the two pieces of the suit, intending to gift it to James Kerrigan once the Great War was over. Erika then managed to commandeer Confederacy transport along with a Sons of Korhal detachment to retrieve the accessories that would serve as important tools later once James Kerrigan was in the suit. Before James Kerrigan ascended, he gave her the suit that he used extensively in 2508. She is currently employed by the Terran Dominion as their geneticist and researcher, using the suit James Kerrigan once wore as a template for the next iteration of the suit. Transformation into An Android Her story of becoming an Android is still obscure. Erika Hamilton has consistently refused to talk about her transformation, as the times for her were at its most dire. Sources state that, in 2460, before the project started, she was diagnosed with terminal cancer that has affected the majority of her body, and she would have only two more years to live. Instead of succumbing to the cancer, she ordered a group of engineers to build her a new vessel that she would occupy so she can continue her work. Doctors and surgeons then extracted her brain and transplanted it into a shell that would make up a part of the head unit, and subsequently replacing all of her blood with a fresh supply, as her blood was useless, effectively terminating her Terran body. Once her brain was transplanted, and the blood filled, her new body was then activated. Against initial belief, she managed to survive the procedure (as humans were able to perform brain transplants by then), and was technically resurrected in her new Adjunct-based Android body. This device is considered to be a technological feat in human immortality. The body is stated to be incredibly durable; able to withstand heavy damage, while the circulatory system and the brain module being considered indestructible by conventional means. The Crysis Project After her transformation, she was assigned by the Terran Confederacy the chief designer and geneticist of the xenomorph side project codenamed Crysis. She was given the objective to "design a Ghost suit that enhances the performance and durability of a Ghost augmented with Zerg DNA." The project was daunting, with several setbacks and an astronomically high budget that successfully spawned (albeit only two final prototypes that could have been used in mass production) the suit which she bestowed the name "Onyxian Dragon Scale Suit". She also designed and co-engineered several accessories and devices designed to interface with and further enhance the already-powerful suit (such as the Onyxian Nest and the Heavy Armor module for example). Ultimately, the Crysis Project was cancelled. StarCraft: Viper Squadron Erika Hamilton will appear in the custom StarCraft II campaign StarCraft: Viper Squadron. Erika Hamilton serves as a minor character in StarCraft: Viper Squadron. Her role is that of a personal assistant to James Kerrigan, and an adviser to Anthony Barnes and Jordan Wilson once the two discovered Kerrigan's infestation. Because of her role as Zerg geneticist, she knows just as much as James Kerrigan does about his unique infestation characteristics, as well as its Zerg abilities and implications it has given him. She is the quest-giver for the side-quest "Fragments of Crysis". Personality Erika Hamilton is described as "someone who still has the drive to achieve the things she wants, even in the most dire of circumstances." Charming, charismatic, and deeply concerned for those who she deems her "responsibility", she desires nothing but the most outstanding of her peers. She is also capable of ruthless action against those she deems to be a threat to her and her peers. She harbors a deep hatred of the Zerg (whilst bearing a curiosity for them), for they are known to be a warring species who are held responsible for the ravaging of several Terran worlds, including one where her parents were killed. She is a very intelligent and talented woman, capable of clever strategic planning, but also a fearless person of action given the right circumstances (such as risking her human brain in the midst of terminal cancer), and a show of willpower to achieve her goals, even after she was confined to an Android. She is known to be assertive with forwarding her goals and objectives within her power. Trivia * She keeps three Dragonsuit replicas, along with the final prototype of the aforementioned suit in her laboratory. She also keeps the Onyxian Nest in a chamber, and she also has a few Zerg specimens which she studies. * She was inspired by both Jacob Hargreave from Crysis 2 and Samuel Hayden from Doom (2016). She shares similarities in terms of both personality, and her prolonged life through an android body. Category:Terran Characters Category:Robots Category:User:Jurunce